Way of the Spider
by St0rmRid3r
Summary: We all know the story. Nerdy boy gets bitten by a spider and gains super powers. And after a tragedy, he becomes the second Spider-man...wait, the second? What else is different in this universe? Read to find out about Earth 2191SR.
1. Chapter 1 The New Beginning

**I don't own Spider-man or any characters in this story. (TT_TT) I only own the story-line and any O.C. i make. I'm also making this fic. for fun, and are not in any way making money of it.**

**Way of the spider -Chapter one- The Beginning.**

* * *

**11:45 pm, alleyway in Hell's Kitchen**

"Ack"

A man had yelled out when he smacked into the wall and proceeded to fall into an open dumpster. Another man, presumably his companion, was alarmed with what had transpired and decided to pull out a gun from his holster. He turned around and aimed the firearm at the assailant.

There standing in between the man with the gun and a terrified couple was... well the best way to describe it would be a ghetto Spiderman look-a-like. Granted the look-a-like did in fact had the right color scheme on his costume, but it was missing the usual web pattern that was affiliated with Spiderman.

The Spiderman look-a-like was wearing bright scarlet thermals with a blue sleeveless hoodie, which was worn up. He also had metal looking wristbands, with black fingerless gloves on each hand. He finished the costume with black and white Converse shoes. The only reason the man with the gun, would have mistaken the costume individual for Spiderman was because of the huge black spider logo painted on the body of the hoodie, and the same white lenses on the mask that Spider-man wears, but they were significantly bigger.

"What is wrong web head, your regular pajamas out on the washers?" asked the would-be crook, deciding it was Spiderman despite not knowing if he was the real web head or some poser.

"I'm not the same spider that you're thinking about." Retorted the masked vigilante, but the voice was wrong. In the commercials, Spider-man voice was more...manly. This Spider-man's voice cracked in the middle of the retort like a teen going through puberty.

At this the crook smirked and gained more confidence. Maybe his luck was turning around. "So you're just a fan boy with a shity costume. What's wrong, the web pattern too hard to make." As the crook kept taunting our hero, said hero shot a web towards the gun making it attached to it. He then pulled the gun right out of the crook's hand therefore disarming him. Maybe the crook hoped too soon.

The spidey look-a-like examined the gun in his hand and then smirked under his mask when a thought stuck him. He pointed the gun at the crook and aimed it right at his head. This sudden action caused the crook to lose all his confidence and as well as his bladder control in fear of getting killed.

"W-w-wait a minute, Spider-man doesn't use guns. An-and you are obviously look up to the web head. Why don't you just put away the gun?" tried to reason the crook. The masked vigilante started to lower his arm which caused the crook to let out a sigh in relief. He might live to see another day after all.

"Are you stupid? I just finished saying...I'm not the same Spiderman that you knew." this caused the crook to go wide eyed and fear for his life. Maybe he wouldn't see the light of day after all. The Spider-man look-a-like raised his arm again and pointed the firearm at his head. He started to tremble as the spider chuckled. His luck was definitely down the drain.

Bam. Bam. Bam.

Three shots were fired, but not at the crook. The shots were all fired up in the night sky.

The crook started to touch his head, not believing that he was still alive. After reassuring himself that he was alive and without injuries, he became angry and yelled, "What the hell! Are you crazy?"

"No, at least I think I'm not. I was just calling the cops. I don't have a cell phone and I know you are not going to let me borrow yours. So I used the next best thing." the ghetto Spiderman said as his broke the hand gun in half as if it was a pierce of butter. Letting the two pieces fall to the ground, he replied, "Now, where were we?"

The crook didn't have a chance to curse, as our spidey look-a-like closed in the distance in a blink of an eye. Then two punches in the head and a round house kick later, our crook flew across the alleyway, stopping a good ten feet from where he was originally standing.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts. Well that's the end of the line for him, forks," the spider joked to no one. He started walk slow to the fallen crook only to stop mid-step by a buzzing sensation in the back of his head. As the sensation intensified the world around him slowed down to almost a stop.

It was like his sense of touch was in overdrive whenever he was in his state. He could feel everything around him. The movement of a rat dashing in between trash bins to the left of him, the flies hovering over said trash. He could also "feel" the heavy breathing of the scared couple, now holding each other, behind him. But the buzzing was strongest to the right of him in the direction of the dumpster. There the first thug stood up with another hand gun, pointing at the mask menace in front of him. Slowly the spider turned his head towards the thug in the dumpster as the he opens fire.

Bam.

The spider manages to dodge to the left.

Bam.

The second shot misses like the first as the spider side steps to the right.

Bam.

The last shot was way off its attended target as the spider pulls the gun out of the crooks hand by a web.

Binnnng.

And that was the sound of the crook's head hitting the edge of the dumpster, hard. You may ask yourself how that happened. Well it was a simple concept of physics. An object in motion stays in motion. Since the crook had a firm grip on his hand gun, when it was pulled he was as well. And well trash isn't the most leveled ground to stand on… So yeah, he slipped and knocked himself unconscious.

"Uumm… Okay that happens." The spider said not believing what he just had witnessed with his own eyes. It was then that he really took notice that the two would be muggers were out cold.

"Wait I was supposed to...shit." He cursed as he realized he lost his chance to ask one of the crooks about the organized crime running rapid in the streets.

There he was with no information or leads, all because he was too strong for the bad guys. That was the third mugging he stopped that night and every single one of them ended the same way.

"Thank you, Spider-man." The man said has he kept holding the trembling woman in his arms.

A sigh escaped our masked hero. And yet again he was mistaken for the web head. It took hours of hard work to come up with a new identity and yet people still make the same mistake. God damn it, it wasn't his fault that he was given the exact same powers as Spiderman! Well not exactly one hundred percent the same. He just wishes he was able to have organic webbing. But no, he had to invite a synthetic solution that costs a pretty penny and then a way to shoot it.

Just. Like. Spider-man.

Okay maybe it is his fault that people confuse him with the web slinger, but can you blame him? Web swinging was the best part of this gig. It was almost like flying, the sensation of free falling than swinging between buildings in the last seconds before hitting the hard ground was just awesome.

Remembering that the couple had thanked him, he turned his head to their direction and nodded. He then jumped about three stories high in the air before swinging off to the night sky. He was out of sight by the time the police got to the couple to aid them.

* * *

Our masked vigilante was about a good five city blocks away from the last sight of his heroism, when both of his web shooters started to malfunction. But luckily for our hero, he was able to safely reach the top of a building where he tried to fix his mechanical contraptions. Well, safe as he can be without crashing on the side of buildings in a manner that would make Gorge of the Jungle green with envy. That was just silly. Who was he kidding, that happened more often than he would like to admit. God, did he hate this invention of his. The web shooters were not the problem. It was the synthetic web fluid. The problem was as he uses the webbing, it lost necessary pressure. If there was low pressure within the cartridge, the fluid will not solidify into a "web string". So long story short, use too much of the web fluid and your web shooters become super soakers. And it is not water that shoots out. Hey you build an artificial spider silk out of groceries and over the counter medicine, and then you can harshly criticize him. But until then, back off.

After draining the web shooters and changing the cartridge on both shooters, our hero was ready to go. As he walked to the edge of the roof top, he felt as if he was being watched, but how? He was on top of a building and no one was in sight. It felt as if the person who was watching him was right behind him. Without losing a step, he turned around and pointed his shooters in front of him. And there he saw it.

It was nothing. Just the darken roof top and the two useless cartridge near the center of the roof top that he left there.

"Huh. Guess that's enough for tonight then." The spider said out loudly as turned to the direction he was originally heading to before. He took two steps forward and quickly turned around yelling out. "Aha!" And again, nothing was behind him.

"Okay I think I have had enough of an adventure for the night." thought the spider.

He jumped off the roof top and proceeded to swing to the safety of his home, not knowing that he was being followed by a pair of red eye lenses of another masked vigilante.

* * *

**Next day in Forest Hills Queens'.**

Beeeeep. Beeeeep. Beeep. Crash.

That was the sound of an alarm going off, only to be obliterated from its existence. For you see, our hero was not what you would call a morning person. And as such, he was happy to slay another veil alarm clock and send its soul to Valhalla along with its brethren.

"Urk, Moring already?" Yawn. "Damn it." This was said by a young man as he got out of his bed. This teenager had messy brown hair. Yeah messy didn't even cover it; it was more like a serious case of bed head. As he rubbed the gunk out of his sleepy brown eyes, he yawned exhaustingly. As he stretched himself in order wake himself up a bit, the blanket that draped over his form fell, revealing his toned and muscular upper body.

Yes he sleeps without a shirt, why? It's for the ladies.

All joking aside, wearing thermals when you are saving people tends to heat you up, so that's why he sleeps without a shirt in order to cool off.

Knock. Knock.

"Peter, are you up sweetie?" The door was opened and an older woman walked in to the room. She looked to be in her mid forties. Said woman was wearing blue scrubs, and was pulling her blonde hair back in order to put it into a hair braid.

"Unfortunately, yeah I'm up, Aunt May." said Peter as he finished yawning again.

"Good because I got a call from work and they asked me to cover a shift. So breakfast is on the counter. Oh and please leave early since you're walking to school today." she said to her nephew as she started to turn around to head out of the door.

"Wait, why isn't Teresa taking me then?" asked Peter wondering why his cousin was not going to take him to school. Yes his cousin. Teresa Parker, the only daughter of Ben and May Parker. She was really more like a sister to Peter than a cousin. She was one of the few people that Peter liked and trusted, but all that changed when Uncle Ben died. She started to act distant towards him and her mother.

"Today is Friday, Peter. She has an early class today, which is why you have to walk to school." explained Aunt May. Oh yeah she was in college already. She was five years older than him, but that did not stop her from asking for him for help on her homework. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? He wasn't complaining though. He got to learn more advanced subjects though it, so it was a win, win situation.

"Friday already? Okay, will do Aunt May. Have a great day at work." yelled out Peter before the door was fully closed.

"Goodbye Peter." Replied May as she walked down the hallway and headed towards the garage.

"Ok time to go to school." said Peter as he got off his bed and started to do his daily morning routine.

Once his routine was over, he headed towards the Kitchen to eat breakfast. Homemade waffles, god how he loves his Aunt. As he was eating his waffles, he decided to watch what the weather would be this weekend, so he grabbed the TV remote that was on the kitchen counter. As he flipped through channels, he stopped on a commercial that showed Spiderman saving a woman from falling from a building. As the web slinger has the woman in his arms, the woman moves her head closer to the spiders' body and takes a sniff. Yeah it was a stupid perfume commercial. They land on the ground and he asks if she's alright. She was in awe by the perfume and replied with a shy yes, before he swung away. Then the commercial ended by showing the perfume's logo, Slinger. What a stupid name.

Peter just switched the channel, not being able to look at the commercial for any longer. How could Spiderman just advertise his products instead of stopping crime around New York? Sure he has saved some people, but that was in the beginning when he started out as a hero. Now he is hardly seen saving people, yet he was still somehow beloved by everyone in New York. One of his biggest fans was in fact Uncle Ben, which was the reason why peter wore the hoodie that part of his costume since it was his uncles'. With the last thought about his uncle, he finished eating his breakfast and headed out the door with his backpack at his shoulder.

* * *

As Peter walked to school, he was seen reading something on his cell phone. In fact he was reading on how the crime rate has been increasing since the last year and a half. This fact sickened him to his very core. How could this have happened? The second part of the article pissed him off even more. It stated that the police department could potentially be corrupted, since there is a case revolving just that in the past. Again he asked himself how this could have happened, but in the back of his mind he already knew how and more importantly why.

It all started after the so called battle for New York, when the city was invaded by Aliens. The city was left in shambles and in need. Some people saw this as an opportunity to grow their wallets. After the wake of the incident, many people looked for help in trying to rebuild their lives and the crooks took advantage of their desperate needs. There were several cases of fake insurance companies promising to help but for a price. Most of these assholes were caught, but not all. These cases were shown in the media, but Peter knew that there was more to the story than being said.

After the many losses caused by the battle, many were looking for an escape from the harsh reality. It was because of this that drug sells rose. It was not only affecting the adults, but the kids as well. Peter saw how much this battle really affected people in school. Many kids that had lost a love one could be seen in the streets looking for their next fixes. It was sad, but in a warped way of thinking, he could understand their pain. Hell, he almost fell into that type of crowd as well, but he realized that taking that path wouldn't change a damn thing. Plus his aunt would kill him, if he ever took that path. If he was brutally honest, the reason why he didn't use drugs was because of his aunt. She didn't need another problem. She had enough to handle with paying the bills.

And lastly there were the muggings. He had already stopped many of them in the short week that he was out. At first most were unarmed, but that quickly changed. The past two nights all of them were armed. Peter would like to think that it wasn't his fault that caused the thugs to arm themselves.

And as to why everything was happening was because of greed; the same greed that every person has. The only difference being that sometimes it's stronger in some than in others. Sadly it was more common than Peter would like to think. Don't get him wrong, there are two types of greed, a good and bad one. It can serve as a motivator that makes you want to succeed in life like gaining money, but when the desire becomes so great that you are willing to injury people around you, then that is when it becomes an unforgivable sin; like a disease that affects anyone that it touches.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a police siren going off to the left of him. He turned his head and saw Officer George Stacy, Uncle Ben's partner, in a squad car. George pulled over next to Peter and rolled the window down.

Officer George Stacy is what you call a good man. He always wanted to help the people around him because of his caring nature. So naturally he became a police officer, and a damn good one according to Uncle Ben. When Peter's uncle and George became partners, they hit it off from the very start. So well that his family and Peters' were like relatives, all but in blood. They would celebrate holidays and even birthdays together. When Peter would think about all the time they spent together, a smile would always creep up on his face, as it was doing now.

"Hey there champ, need a ride to school?" asked George as he finished parking the car.

"Did Aunt May put you up to this? You know that I can walk myself to school." asked Peter a little annoyed.

"She may have called me and said you were walking to school. So I decided to take you to school instead." said George sounding a little sorry, but not being completely sincere.

"Don't you have to take Gwen to school first?" Peter asked as he saw that George wasn't the only one inside the car.

"What, you don't like my company anymore Peter? That hurts, and I thought that we were friends. Plus my school's schedule is different than yours." said Gwen from the back of the car.

Gwen Stacy, now that was a girl. She was smart, beautiful, and independent and the same age as him. When Peter first saw her, he thought that heaven was missing an angle. Her short blonde hair and baby blue eye captivated him from the start. Yeah he had a crush on her, plus the whole nerd girl is kind of hot to him. It was like that for many years, but he came to realize that she was more like an annoying little sister to him. The thing was that she, as well, had a crush on him, and still dose, but Peter, even thought one of the smartest persons she knows, was clueless when it comes to the opposite sex. He still doesn't know she still likes him.

"Just get in already. Don't make me come out there and hand cuff you in. Plus if you don't get in, you're going to be late for school. Do you want to explain to May why you were late?" demanded George which caused peter to shudder at the thought of an angry Aunt May.

"Okay, I give up. You guys win." Said peter as he opened the passenger side door and got in the car.

"Hey, are you not going to seat next to me?" asked Gwen from the back. She was hoping he would seat next to her so they can talk about her plan.

"Sorry Gwen, but I haven't broken any laws to cause me to seat next to you." Peter quipped as he put on his seat belt on.

"What? Why you cheeky bastar-" Gwen said surprised at his answer, but was interrupted.

"Now maim, we already said that anything you say can and will be use against you in the court of law." joined in George, in peters teasing of his daughter.

"No fair, dad. You're in his side? I thought blood runs thicker than water." complained Gwen not believing her ears.

"Maim, the long hand of the law has no boundaries. It is really sad that a daughter of an office would fall as low as to break the law and use her father as a way out of her punishment." said Peter while smirking at Gwen over his shoulder. She was going to reply to peter's last comment when she was again interrupted by.

"Oh, where did, Martha and I, go wrong." said George dramatically putting his hand over his eyes, making it look like he was crying.

"Whatever." said Gwen as she turned her head to the side window to stare out of it, while Peter and George just started to laugh loudly. The officer, in the car, started to drive off to peter's school.

There was some time that passed before Gwen remembered her plan. She started to ask peter if he liked his school, in which he replied with a no.

"Then why don't you enroll to my school, pete?" asked Gwen. So far, so good she thought.

"You mean Midtown Magnet Academy, home of the Mustang?" asked Peter wondering what her reason was for asking. Don't get him wrong he likes her, but in middle school. They both were in the same school and it was, well in a word, daunting. She would follow him everywhere. Again he likes her, but a young man needs his space, god damn it women.

"Yeah, M cubed is a better high school than any public school." said Gwen adding the seed of deception in his head. It looked like it was working as peter stopped to think.

"I know that it is better, but it is too expensive. We cannot effort it, Gwen. Especially now that my uncle is-" Stated peter, but was not able to finish as it looked like he started to think about the past. Yes it worked, that was what she was hopping for him to ask. All she needs is to water those seeds and he was in her clutches.

"Yeah I know, but you can apply for a scholarship like me. I know that you can get a full ride and when you are at three m, I can finally show you that you than I'm smarter than you." quipped Gwen as she added the coup de grâce, attacking his ego, which cause's peter to imitate a horse blowing its lips. "You smarter than me, Absurd." At this peter speaks to George, "I think we should also add disillusioned to the report partner."

"Peter Benjamin Parker, I'm talking to you seriously right now." said Gwen angrily as peter was just blown her plan off. She worked so hard on it, so it better work.

"Okay, you don't need to bite my head off, but I don't think they will accept Me." said peter unsurely.

"What? Why not?" asked Gwen, which cause peter to let out a sign.

"Because I have a spot in my permanent record." was peter response embarrassed.

What could the mark in his permanent record be? Gwen thought and in a way she doesn't believes peter has one. This is Puny Parker we are talking about. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Plus he was what many would call a teacher's pet. So she laughed think it was a joke. She quickly stopped as soon as she saw he wasn't laughing too.

"What happened?" asked Gwen now interested on his answer.

"I fought another person in school. He was beaten pretty badly by me." answered peter not proudly.

"Wow, one year without me and you are already a delinquent. You sure you aren't the one that need to be back here." said Gwen letting the info sink in.

A snort escaped peter at her comment.

"But still you can try to apply. I mean you don't know if you will get in or not." insisted Gwen. She wanted peter to be in the same school as her, like old time. She misses him. They used to hang out, almost all the time. She would like that, plus she would not let any other girl steal him from her.

"Okay I'll try." Peter gave up, but still it was a way better school than the one he was going to. It wouldn't hurt to try.

As fast as the ride started, it ended just as quickly as well. George pulls the car near the entrance of Peter's school. As Peter was getting ready to leave the car, he was stopped by the officer in the car by his name been called out. Peter turned to face George, as the officer began to talk. "Peter, you know that if you or your family needs any help, you can call me, right."

"Sir, you have helped me and my family more than anyone else, but yes. We know we can call you. Thank you for everything by the way." said peter gratefully.

"It was nothing, really." said George. Peter was about close the door when Gwen yelled for the back. "Please think about it, Peter. You are wasting your brain in this rat hole." She was not given up, at all.

"Okay just because our school's mascot is a beaver, and it is a part of the rodent family, doesn't mean it's a rat hole." said Peter just for the sake of have the last word.

"Whatever rat-boy." said Gwen, not letting him to have the last word.

As they drove off, Peter can only shake his head at Gwen's childish act. He started to walk to his locker to get his math book for his first period class, while tuning out all the gossip that was been told around him. He was still wondering if he can truly be accepted to Gwen's school. As he opened his locker he overhear his name been call out in a whisper like fashion. He turned to face the one that called on him and it was just Jessica Jones.

She was a fellow nerd, according to the high school monarchy. Jessica was a shy and reserved girl. They had, in the past, worked on project together, since they both have the same chemistry class. She really didn't have any friends; from what Peter knows of her. She remands him of himself when he was in elementary school, before he meets Gwen, so he naturally had a kinship to her. And when she was been bullied by a jerk, he came to her rescue. From there she developed a crush for Peter, not because he stopped the other guy, but because he lost more for helping her. Since that fight, he lost his spot on the school's basket ball team and any chance of him been popular. She had asked him why, in which he just said it was the right thing to do. All that has cause her to see peter as her knight in shining armor.

"S-sorry, if I distributed you, Pete." she said. "But I have an extra cookie that I bought, and I don't want it. S-so I was wondering if you want it."

Peter just smiled and nodded his head. She got the sweet out of her bag and gave it to him. Peter just looked at the wrap up cookie and said a quick thank you to her. She was acting weird once the sweet was in Peter's hand. She looked like she wanted to see if he liked the cookie, so he, mentally signed and started to eat the cookie in question. He was not disappointed, it was very good. Plus it was omelet favor, his favorite.

"Mmm. This is very good. Where did you buy it from?" said Peter. The sweet in question was being eaten happily. The comment as well causes her to smile shyly.

"S-sorry again, but I lied to you. I actually baked those cookies and thought that you may love one." She said. She also knew that omelet cookies were his favorite, but he didn't need to know that.

"Okay, since it was a good cookie. I guess I can forgive you this once." said Peter smiling at her, which causes her to blush and avoid looking at his face. Her happy moment was ruined by the first bell ringing. She mentally cursed that she couldn't spend more time with her crush, but her classroom was on the other side of the campus. "I'll see you later." she said.

"Yeah, see you later." He said as she started to run to her classroom. Once she was gone from site, peter turned to get his book. With the book found, he put it in his bag when.

Cling.

"What the?" He said as he looked at his bag with uncertainty at the sound that came out of it. He reached inside to find out what cause the sound and he found it. It was his metallic web shooters. He must have forgotten to get them out of his bag, before school. Seen his inventions it reminded him of the grim realization that he was no way closer to finding any clues on the mastermind behind the crime. This infuriated him; tightening the grip on his web shooters he put them back in his bag and proceeded to head to his classroom. His mind made up on what to do later that night. He has to find a way to prove that his uncle was framed with corruption charges.

Yes you heard right. His uncle was charged with corruption after a case that he was working when down south. He knew his uncle was not one of those corrupted cops that the article was written about. He was a good man not some criminal. He was fired and arrested. Afterwards the case was mysteriously leaked to the public. We fought in the court to prove he was innocent but the case was dropped after we got the grim news. He died in jail, like a criminal dog not like a war hero that he was. Yes he fought in the Gulf War, two tours to be exact. But it didn't matter, his name was dragged through the mud by those vultures, that we call news reporters.

Normally he would have trouble at school from other kids, but since the last fight, he was a part of, nobody messed with him. That did not stop the rumors though. He was getting tired of this but he kept going to show his aunt May that they would be fine. It was hard, but he was a man. Like his uncle used to say, a man is not person who show he is better that anyone else, but he is a person that has endured many wrongs. And still gets up for more. Now does that sound like a crooked cop to you? No I didn't think so.

As he entered his classroom, he was still contemplating his uncle case. It did not make any sense. How was the case leaked out to the media? How was his uncle killed in jail? And most importantly, why were the case dropped and any evidence used in the case just disappear? It added up to one possible outcome, someone wanted him dead, that someone has to be very powerful to make things disappear without the judges noticing or he has said judges in his pocket.

So yes he was going to go out tonight and every other night, because the Scarlet Spider is on the hunt for Justice.

* * *

**I know it is a little late that I upload this, but life was just getting in the way too much. So I'm sorry.**

**What did you guys think about my take on the Marvel universe? Any comments, good or bad, are welcome, but keep in mind this is my first fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Spider-man or any characters in this story. (TT_TT) I only own the story-line and any O.C. I make. I'm also making this fic. for fun, and are not in any way making money of it.**

* * *

**11:55 pm Friday night near the docks**

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey," was all that he could hear.

"What?" The thug was waking up from an unwilling nap, but he felt weird. Like if he was waking up after a night full of alcoholic fun. That wasn't right, he was working last night and he never drinks when he works. But God, did his head hurt so much.

"Hey, I said wake up" the same voice from before said to him and that was when he finally opened his eyes, which he instantly regretted.

"What the fu-!" He cursed as he founded himself been hanged upside-down by a man in a blue hoodie. Under him was about a three story drop.

"Whoa, whoa, watch the language mister or I will drop you," said the blue hooded man as he shook him a little to show him that it wasn't an empty threat. This caused the thug to yell out in fear. As fast as the shaking started, it ended. "Shut up!" Was all the man said which caused the thug to quiet down his screams.

"God you scream like a little girl." The man said as he pulled the thug closer. Now the thug was able to get a good look at the man that was tormenting him. It turned out to be a costume individual.

"Who are you?" The thug asked confused while wondering as to why some weirdo in a Halloween costume was messing around with him.

"Wow you're the first person that has asked this instead of assuming that I'm Spiderman. Either I'm making some progress or it's just all the blood rushing to your head. I like to think it was the former," chuckled the masked man. "The name is the Scarlet Spider and think of me as a much less friendly version of Spiderman, which reminds me, I have some questions for you. Where do you get the drugs?" asked the spider as he bought the thug closer to his face to see his reaction.

The man went wide eyed at the question. How did this freak found out about his side job? Was he in league with the same freaks that were hitting the other drug operations across town?

"What are you talking about." said the hanged man acting as inconspicuous as, well as a hanged by a leg man can. So you can image that Peter didn't buy it at all.

"Don't act stupid now. I followed one of your dealers to you. He gave you the money he earned and you gave him more drugs. Hell, I saw the same thing happening to the last five guys that visited you, which makes me think that you are the brains of this operation. So I'll ask again, for the last time before I drop you. WHERE DO YOU GET THE DRUGS?!" yell the Spider while shaking the man a little.

"Stop, oh god, please stop! I do not know. I swear for the love of god. I get a phone call from someone, telling me where to pick up the stuff. It is always in a different location. That is all I know. Please, let me go," begged the man frantically which caused Peter to raise an eye brow under his mask.

"Those are some very poor choice of words." said the spider as he let the man go. The man had no time to change his plea as he started to fall. He was only able to scream as he was falling towards the cold hard ground.

The spider let the man fall for a few feet before shooting a web to catch him by the same leg he was holding him, which for all you people who don't know some physics and biology, caused the leg to be dislocated from the hip bone. As you can probably imagine, the ride back up was agonizingly painful.

"Shut up or the other leg will be next. Now tell me everything you know about your supplier!" yelled out the spider. This scared the thug and made him fear the spider themed man. The fear was not only rooted by the threat, but by the man himself. It felt as if he was a helpless animal being caught by the teeth of his predator. There was no escape from him.

"Okay, o-okay… there is a r-rumor that the boss of the drug trade is calling himself the Kingpin. T-that is all that I know man. P-please I have a wife and kids," sobbed the injured man, all the while shaking in fear for his life.

"The Kingpin, the old mafia boss, huh..? But isn't he still in prison? What was his name 'silver-something'?" asked the spider not really believing what the thug had just said.

The thug saw his disbelief and said, "No this is a new Kingpin or so that's what they say on the streets."

The Spider just pulled the crook closer to see his eyes again, which caused a yell of pain be uttered by said crook. The crook only grew even more frightened by the silence that was hanging in the air. Each second felt like hours to the injured crook. He was going to ask what was to be his fate when the spider threw him on to the roof. It was very painful as he landed on his dislocated leg, so naturally he yelled out again. That cry of pain was met with a blow to the head effectively knocking him out.

"Big baby," muttered the Spider as he looked at the thug. He started walking away but stopped and turned back to the unconscious man. He then proceeded to bend down to look for the man's cell phone. He found it in the thug's front right pocket of his pants and proceeded to flip the phone to the back to open it and took out the S.I.M. card. With his prize in his hands he turned to leave once more for good.

* * *

**Way of the Spider Chapter 2: The Blur Lines We Cross**

* * *

After the integration Peter was sitting on a roof top's edge, letting his legs hang off the side. He was reflecting on what he just did to the man a few minutes ago. He didn't like what he did, but it was necessary in order to get the information out of him.

It all started when he saw a man selling some drugs to some people. He couldn't just beat the guy up and call it a day. No, he had to find out the source in order to truly stop the flow of the distribution of the drugs. So he waited and watched the man as he was selling them to people, even to some teens around the same age as him. Not being able to stop the seller right there and then was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. It felt as if he was just helplessly watching people throw their lives away right in front of him. It was frustrating to say the least, but he knew it was necessary. If he were to stop the dealer right now, another one would just take his place by tomorrow. So he waited and let his anger grow.

When the dealer was done, the spider followed him. It wasn't easy. The dealer was in a car and he was using his faulty web shooters. Peter almost lost him once, which just added to his growing anger and frustration. Although it did pay off in the end as he found the supplier, the same man that he just tortured.

When he saw the supplier he immediately wanted to start questioning him, but he had two bodyguards. Normally that would not be a problem, but the man was near a car. If he would to drop down and start fighting the bodyguards, the man would most certainly escape in the car. This was not an option seeing as he had a hard time with following the dealer. He needed to take out the supplier first, but he was on the opposite side of a building that was facing the alley way, where the supplier conducted his business. Peter needed to move around the building roof tops slowly above them to get to the supplier first. Which wasn't as hard as he originally thought since the supplier received more dealers to occupy him.

Once he was in place he waited till the last dealer left in order to strike. It didn't take long, but during the wait, he saw that the dealers had sold out all of the drugs they were selling, if all the money that the supplier received was any indication. All those people's lives were ruined by this man's greed. It just added more wood to the growing inferno that was his rage. He wanted an outlet and he was just about to get it. Once the last dealer was gone and out of ear shot, Peter unleashed it on the three men below.

The act that Peter took can only be describe as fast, brutally painful, and without mercy of any kind.

Peter jumped down and landed on the suppliers back, but punched the back of this head for added measure. The two bodyguards didn't have time to even curse out as Peter used his spider speed to take them out with punches and kicks to the cranium, knocking them out cold. Once the two were down for the count, he went to the get-a-way car to look for clues. He got the license plate numbers and the registration papers and put them in a bag that was inside the car. The bag held all the money this scum bags made that night. Yes he was taking it. If the police got a hold of it, then it would go to the person that was supplying the drugs. The police were crooked after all. Plus this would help him get the supplies he needed in order to fix his web fluid so it was a win, win situation. He put the bag in the same place where he had his backpack was, so that no one would steal it from him. He then turned his attention to the supplier and decided to take him to a nice quiet place in order to have a wonderful civil conversation with him that may or may not be all that civil once the dealer awakes from his unconscious state. The area that they were in was too crowded and had to many witnesses for his liking. It was a residential area after all.

All in all he came out a winner. He now has information that was absolutely valuable. He had the vehicle info, the S.I.M. card in which he could see all the info on every call made on the supplier's phone, and most importantly he finally had a name, the Kingpin. That and he had several hundred thousands of dollars, which was nothing to sniff at, but for some reason he didn't felt like he won. Why was that?

Who was he kidding? He knew why. He let all those people buy the drugs, which will lead to more violent acts in the future. He decided to not interfere and for that it felt as if he didn't accomplish anything by stopping the supplier. It felt as if he took one step forward in succeeding to stop the supplier, but somehow at the end of the day it felt as if he was three steps behind from where he originally started. Can he still continue doing this every single night? Peter had no response to this worrisome thought and all he was able to do was to let out a heavy sign.

"You sure have made a mess tonight."

The voice said behind Peter surprising him out of his previous thoughts and bringing him to attention as to how someone was able to sneak behind him without his notice. Peter quickly turned around only to get a bigger surprise.

There stood a man wearing a red suit that looked like it was inspired from a ninja in Mortal Kombat, but it appeared to be different in terms that it was armor platted. It also looked like the man had same sort of weapons strapped to his leg plates, on both outer sides. The mask was also the same shade of red but with the exception of the lenses that were two shades redder, almost border lining black, than the suit. The mask didn't cover the whole face. It only covered from the nose up. To finish, the mask had two curved horns on the top of it. So in other words, there stood in front of him was the devil of Hell's Kitchen. The Devil has been fighting organized crime for a while and was one of few people that knew the true workings of the syndicate underworld.

"What's this mess you're talking about?" asked Peter genuinely confused about what this devil look-a-like was talking about.

"The way you handle that thug was simply sloppy and stupidly reckless. What if your arm got tired and you had dropped him?" said the devil as he approached Peter. All the while as this conversation was taking place, Peter wondered for how long he was being tailed. Was it possible that devil somehow knew who he is or where he lives? This was a big problem and Peter had to find out what exactly the devil knew, not only for his safety, but for his Aunt and cousin as well.

"I can catch him with my webs." answered Peter nonchalantly. "But more importantly, how long were you spying on me?

"Oh? You mean the same type webs that broke when you were swinging around. Face it kid, you're just a danger to yourself and everyone around you. Stop playing super hero and go home." said the devil as he turned to left, but it confirmed Peter's suspicions. The devil knew too much.

"I will stop as soon as the Kingpin is down and out of the picture." Peter said angrily. When the devil heard the name he stopped walking and turned to face Peter.

'Yeah, you're not the only one that knows a thing or two,' thought Peter a little too smugly.

"How do you know that name?" questioned the devil curiously. His question just made Peter smirk under his mask, proud that he now had the devil's attention once more.

"So, you too know about this Kingpin? But the real question is how much more do you know?" asked Peter as he attacked, hoping to find out more information by beating the info out of him seeing as the devil wasn't willing to talk.

Peter crossed the space that divided him and the devil in a mil second and managed to land a hit on his left shoulder with a punch. 'This was going to be easy,' thought Peter as he let loose more punches. That line of thought quickly changed as the devil dodged all the attacks that Peter was sending him. It was frustrating Peter that his attacks kept on missing. Was it possible that this guy somehow has something similar as his spider-sense? This thought furthered irritated Peter as he continued to try to land a hit on the elusive devil. After another dodged kick the devil did a series of back flips to put some space between them.

'He can't dodge forever' thought Peter determinedly, but that all changed when the devil pulled out his Billy Clubs. Sure Peter was faster and stronger than the devil, but the devil's advantage lies with his fighting skills and experience. The devil twirled his clubs in his hands before jumping to attack Peter.

Move to the right. Duck down. Jump to the right. Peter's spider-sense was working double time, but it still wasn't enough to dodge all of the devil's attacks. The devil managed to get some hits on him, and boy did it hurt. And Peter still couldn't get a clear hit in. 'Well two can play with weapons,' thought Peter as he shot a web to one of the devil's clubs, only to see that instead of a web shooting out, a stream of liquid came out.

"Shit!" was all that Peter said. His web shooters were failing on him again. He needed to end this quickly, but he was clearly in a huge disadvantage.

As the one-sided fight raged on, the devil was starting to show signs of fatigue. Peter quickly noticed this and saw this as an opening, but something felt wrong. Peter was getting slower as well as the fight progressed despite his best efforts in keeping up with his opponent at his original speed. Sadly he came to the realization too late. The devil was striking Peter's limbs with such precision that he was leaving him paralyzed. There was nothing he could do to stop it, and with one last kick to his chest, Peter fell to the ground. The devil was not finished though. He jumped on top of Peter and brought one of his clubs towards Peter's neck. Peter laid there helpless as he couldn't move his limbs to try to stop the devil strangling him. He was losing oxygen at a fast rate and was losing his consciousness in the process.

"See you are undisciplined and predictable. That is why you lost." said the devil as he was catching his breath. Peter wanted to retort but the lack of air prevented that.

"If I can stop you, what makes you think that you can stop the Kingpin? He has people who are as strong as or stronger than me, in his payroll. You won't stand a chance." The devil lectured as he added more pressure on Peter's neck with his clubs to get his point across. "You're going to get yourself killed." He said as he removed his clubs away from Peter's throat, leaving Peter gasping for air as he tried to regain some type of balance in his breathing.

The devil started to walk off, but paused to look at Peter once more over his shoulder. 'This lifestyle isn't for a kid like you. Hopefully you'll understand that by doing this I'm ultimately doing you a favor,' thought Daredevil before he leapt off the building and disappeared into the night.

After regaining his breathe, Peter just cursed at himself for losing. If that was a real fight with a villain, there was no doubt that he wouldn't be breathing right now. This thought frustrated him as he groaned in pain as he tried to sit up but couldn't seeing as he was still paralyzed. That devil certainly did a number on him. He was not looking forward to waking up in the morning tomorrow just to suffer through a day of unbearable soreness. Letting out a heavy sigh at that thought, he let his eyes roam the starry night sky, trying to recover a bit before once again trying to move, and all the while hoping that no one would find him in his current pathetic state.

The recent fight and conversation with the devil kept replaying in his mind. Was he really in over his head? No. He needed to stop the Kingpin for all of the New York citizens, but more importantly he had to do this for his dead uncle. He decided to push aside the set of emotions that bubbled up with the thought of his uncle and waited until he was able to move his limbs again to leave.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Did the devil took the bag with the all the info in it? He started to look around frantically, which was hard thing to do since he still couldn't move correctly. Was all the work he did this night has gone to waste now that there is a possibility that he didn't have the info anymore? No, he refused to believe so. He had to find out. He had to move and try to stop the devil from stealing his info. He would not let all those people who bought the drugs to amount to nothing. He will not have that guilt to weigh down his shoulder all just because he couldn't stop the devil from fleeing. He forced himself up. It was hard to position his legs to stay standing up when he couldn't even feel them, but through perseverance he was able to do it.

'Move' Peter screamed in his head, only to fall face first to the roof's surface. 'Move damn it!'

He started to get up again and was able to walk to the edge of the roof. It was an agonizing slow walk, but he needed to get to the building that he left the bag on. Once at the edge, he looked at the rooftop right across from the rooftop he was currently on. It would have been an easy jump, but being exhausted as he was and worried about the info, he didn't calculated the amount of strength he needed to land safely and just jumped. It was only when he shot pass the rooftop and started to fall down that he regretted his actions. It was also then that he made a mental note to always calculate the strength of his jumps no matter what situation he was in. Luckily with his fast reflexes, he was able to grab on a windowsill to halt his fall. Unluckily, the sudden stop caused pain to flare in his arm.

"Wait what," questioned Peter out loud as he looked at his arm. How was he still able to feel pain on his numb arm? After mentally replaying how he landed on the windowsill, he noticed that he had hit himself in the exact place as where the devil had previously landed his hit. Was it possible to undo the paralysis by hitting himself in the exact place where the devil had done before? It was theory that had to be tested before he concluded it to be true or not. Seeing as he was currently paralyzed, he had to be the test subject. Problem was that if he hit himself too hard, he could potentially break some bones. The risk was high, but he needed to do whatever it took to get to the bag that held the info he got this night. Plus by conducting the experiment on himself and finding out the result could give him an advantage against the devil if he were to ever tangle with him again. This way he had potential info on dealing with his paralysis techniques. He climbed up the side of the building, using his so called 'stick'em powers' as he thought this through. Once safely on the rooftop he reluctantly began to hit himself in the same areas that the devil did.

After removing the paralysis, he jumped all the way to the spot he stashed the bag. Luckily it seemed that he didn't break any bones but he did felt a sense of fatigue washing over him coaxing him to rest. Peter knew if he did what it wanted then he probably wouldn't get up until the morning, so he pushed himself to reach his destination. Breathing heavily and feeling tired, he walked to the A/C units that were on the roof. He hid the bag and his back bag, with his clothes inside, between two huge Units. Fearing that the devil stole the bag, he looked in between the two units slowly.

"Thank god" Peter said as he released a sigh in relieve. The two bags were still there. With everything that has happened that night, he took a moment to recollect himself before heading back home for a good night rest.

All the while, Peter was being discreetly followed by a certain devil. Said devil had been monitoring Peter for a few nights now and was impressed by the determination that the kid had. When he first saw the kid stopping crime, he thought it was another of those foolish brats dressing up to meet their fantasies of being a hero. Cases such as these have become the norm ever since the battle of New York where the Ultimates had stopped the alien invasion. Although can you blame him? The kid seemed not to take his job seriously enough, seeing as he always joked around when stopping the crooks, but tonight changed his outlook on the kid. The kid had the same fire that his own father had. It was the same kind of fire that consumed him to become Daredevil. With a heavy sigh, the devil left the kid alone. He would have to report this new development to his master. He just hoped the kid was ready for the storm that was heading his way.

* * *

**Saturday morning at the Parker's residence**

The next day Peter woke up feeling sore throughout his body, especially his arm where he caught himself on the windowsill from his fall. As he brought his arm to his face, he could see some faint bruises where he had to strike to remove the paralysis that the devil caused. His arm fell to his side as he stared at the ceiling above as he reviewed the fight from the night before. Despite losing to the devil, he was still convinced that he could win against him, but he had one problem. It was the same problem that he has been facing since the beginning; the web fluid formula. It has failed on him too much. If it had not failed him in the fight, he could have disarmed the devil and even pin him down. Don't get him wrong, the formula was working. The problem was that once the pressure in the cartridges decreases, the fluid becomes too unstable, hence the web coming out as a liquid.

Peter let out a frustrated groan at his next thought.' Why was it so hard to stabilize the pressure?' He managed to make an artificial Spidroin 1 and Spidroin 2, both chemicals that spiders use to make webs, in the same cartridge. Do you understand what he has done? He has recreated two protein chemicals that modern science has deemed impossible to make without messing the genetic makeup of experimental livestock. Having both chemicals in the same cartridge is another impossible feat in itself; see, both chemicals want to react to each other when they are in close proximity of one another. Therefore it is essentially impossible to have both chemicals in the same cartilage because they will react to each other, yet Peter managed to do what most thought was impossible. The formula alone could win him the Noble Peace Prize. Yet for some reason he just couldn't figure out how to keep it in a high pressure environment within the cartridge. It was like building the great pyramids without any knowledge on math and engineering or it was like making a sandwich without bread. Peter had everything he needed except for the basic foundation to have a working web shooter.

There wasn't really any use in just sulking in his bed, so he got up to fix the problems he had at hand. Maybe he was looking at it wrongly and just had to look at it in a different angle. He could try adding more pressure to his web shooters by adding a small air compressor, but the pressure would be mostly air, which is the catalyst that changes the liquid into a web string. Therefore if he uses the air compressor then his web shooters will come out as strings, which can jam his web shooters. What he needed was a way in which his shooters will shoot out the web in its liquid state and still become solid once it gets in contact with the air. Problem was that he had no idea how to do that.

'Damn, there has to be something I didn't catch. Maybe something dealing with the formula?' Peter questioned as he went to his computer to review the web formula again. As he reviewed the formula for any flaws, but he ended up marveling at it, he couldn't explain how he able to come up with such a thing. It could have been just luck or maybe it was a stroke of genius, but one thing was for sure and that was he was proud of it.

After not being able to find any mistakes within his formula, he decided to surf the internet to see if there was an alternative ways in which could help fix his problem with his web shooters. He didn't find any, but he did find an interesting article that was published in the Empire State University website. The article stated that a professor, Peter Petruski, invented a type of glue that can be used to repair metal underwater or in space and it is stored in a high pressurized container. The last part of the article is what got his interest; the reporter had asked what was preventing the glue from working when the pressure in the container drops. The professor had said that it was one of the biggest problems their research group had to overcome, but in the end they found a solution. They were able to make a chemical formula that increases the pressure within the container. The chemical by design kept the same psi pressure inside the canister regardless of the usage. It was exactly what Peter needed. The problem was that the article did not state the chemical's compound in order to replicate it. He was so close, but so far away. Damn it.

Peter was in a bind. The professor had not released the glue to the market, so he couldn't just buy it. Well he could always just steal the formula, but was he ready to commit another crime? He felt like he was spitting on his uncle's memory by breaking the law. So far, he has assaulted, stolen, and tortured people, and it was just the first week since he has been using the mask. If he continues to walk on this path, then what's to say that he wouldn't just need up like one of those thugs he stopped in the future. No, he would never let that happen. Everything he was doing was to stop the corruption running ramped in the streets. He was in the right. Everyone else was in the wrong. He wasn't doing anything wrong. His uncle would hopefully understand his goal.

With a heavy sigh escaping from his mouth, he looked up from his computer, and once again, began to stare at the ceiling. Despite knowing he was doing all this for a greater cause, he still couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt within him. Could he really continue to keep on lying and stealing despite the guilt practically eating him alive? With an exasperated sigh he ruffled his hair and turned his attention to his desk where there was a picture that caught his eye.

The picture showed two young men standing next to each other. Both men had brown eyes and hair. The one on the right was wearing a formal green military suit with a matching green beret. The man was grinning widely and Peter recognized him as his uncle. Benjamin Parker was a staff sergeant first class in the army and within the photo he was hugging, only using his left arm, his brother, Richard Parker. Peter's father was wearing a tux with his glasses looking as if they were about to fall off his surprised face. It appeared as if his uncle surprised him with a hug when the photo was taken. His uncle had told Peter that the picture was taken on the wedding day of his parents and it was right before the ceremony had started.

Peter couldn't help but laugh at the picture as it reminded him of the story behind it. His uncle told him that his dad was a nervous wreck, despite hiding it very well, and he tried to loosen him up by giving him a surprise attack. When Peter heard that, he commented that his intentions were probably far from pure and more in the lines of wanting to see if his dad would have gotten a mini heart attack on his wedding day. His uncle laughed loudly when he heard this and just commented "smart kid."

The picture was a good reminder of the two. His uncle had always been a wild spirit and a caring person. Meanwhile his dad was more of an up-tight person and according to his father, he was "a refined individual." His uncle would often mock him about being a tight ass and an anti-fun person. It was amazing how the two differ from each other, considering they were twins. People would often joke that even though they were twins, they were easily distinguishable by the way how they acted. These were the happiest times of their lives.

Peter turned to the computer screen and clicked out of the internet window. Somehow, by remembering the good times, he found the answer to his question. He opened the drawer that was to his right, and took out a flash drive. A flash drive filled to the brim with programs that Peter uses to hack. With new determination he plugged the flash drive to his computer to start the long process of stealing the formula.

The memory of his father and uncle had caused a new determination to rise within him. Yes, both were different despite their appearance, but they both shared one common belief. With great power, there has to be a greater responsibility. This was the same belief that they constantly drilled into him in his entire live. It was this belief that ultimately became his answer to his question.

Peter continued to rapidly type many sets of commands in the computer until finally he was able to get within the system. The screen lit up to the letters that read: Welcome Professor Petruski.

* * *

**Okay, It looks like I have some explaining to do.**

**The main reason I have not updated in three months is work related. I kid you not, in those three months, I have worked in three different places. Harsh, I know, but in the bight side, my new job will allow me to work on this story more frequently. So rest ashore fallow believers, This story is still going strong.**

**Okay, now that is out of the way.. OMG, big things are happening to Peter. Plus we get even bigger reveals. Like his dad and uncle being twins! Who would have guess? I didn't...I mean It was all part of my master plain. And we as get to see this world's Daredevil in action, but who is his master? Can you guess who it is? cause i don't know..I mean.. Master plain.**

**But in all seriousness, I would like to gave a special thanks to spiderman1fan for the PM i got. Thanks**

**Plus thanks for the 153 views and three reviews. Stay golden guys and i will be seen you in a months time...I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Spider-man. This is just for fun and haven't made any money, so please don't sue me.**

* * *

**Sunday night**

"Yahoo!"

A carefree yell was heard several hundred feet above the street, which got the attention of several pedestrians. They looked upwards to find the source, thinking some poor soul finally cracked from slaving hours at the office and decided to take a leap but they found nothing.

"Hell yeah!"

This time the scream was deafening. Many searched for the source but none were able to identify where it came from nor who had yelled it.

High above the streets of New York there was a person swinging artfully between buildings. Letting go of a web he was swing with, said person flew up into the air. As he reached the pinnacle of his skywards arc, he crossed both hand over his chest and started to spin sideways, free falling. Feeling the freedom of his chaotic descent, he could only help to smile. As he neared the cemented pavement and towards his immediate death,he finally shot a web and started his rhythmic swinging, all the while feeling the rush of the wind going through him. He couldn't stop another yell to escape his mouth.

"Olympic Gymnasts, eat your heart out!"

Well as you may have guessed, the source of these screams were none other than a very excited Peter. He was swinging happily for he was testing out his newly developed web fluid. It finally works as intended, of course only due to the help he received from the research he stole. Sure he still had to recreate the stabilizer fluid using household items considering the original was made within a lab, but it was worth the trouble it took him to make it. He had to make both formulas work together within the cartridge to make his webbing perfect, which itself took a day worth of his time for it to be slightly functional. Despite his struggles, he included an additional feature to the pressure regulator. The adjustment had allowed him to make more webs than previously calculated. How much more? Well considering he has swung across Manhattan twice now, a lot more. About 75-150 percent of an increase, he would have to guess, but then again it was hard to calculate on an actual number when you are swinging by a thread, literally.

Suddenly he felt his spider-sense pulling him a street block to the east, snapping him back to reality from whatever daze he was in. He decides to follow it, shooting a web line to the right of him. In one swing, he lands on the building that his spider-sense were pulling him to. He saw nothing on the building and started to wonder if his spider-sense were starting to fail him. Just then, almost as if it had mind of its own and decided to retort his point, his sense ringed again, but this time pointing below the building he was on. Peter looked over the edge of the building to see two guys ganging up on a young woman. He jumps down to stop the two, and as he was in free fall, he checked both of his web-shooters. The little display on them showed how much web fluid was left within the slotted cartilage which was one sixteenth.

He smiles under the mask at the reading.

"Best decision I have ever made."

He thought as he landed, surprising the men, and proceeded to introduce his fists to the men's faces.

* * *

**Way of the Spider: Chapter 3 The Ones We Unknowingly Hurt**

* * *

**Monday afternoon **

Another school day has ended, and we find Peter exiting the school's library. He was looking at his cell phone and was carrying some books on his other hand.

The reason why his eyes were glued on the phone was due to all the information that he had stolen over the weekend. Yes not only did he stole the stabilizing agent, he stole every single piece of research from the the campus. If the stabilizing agent were the only thing missing, then it would be easier to trace it back to him. Seeing as all research was stolen, it will lead the investigators to believe that an organization was at fault rather than a lanky teen. If one formula was stolen from all the others than it would narrow down the suspects, making it traceable. In order to avoid that, Peter stole terabytes of information. You may be wondering just how Peter would be able to store all that information on a regular PC, but the thing is that Peter doesn't own a typical computer. He doesn't own a state of art computer system that most people would think a hacker would have. Nope, his computer was built by him using parts he would buy at the local thrift shop, which were to say the least horribly outdated. Luckily when he was younger he decided to start a personal project and was able to invent a new way of data comprising. It allowed petabytes, which is a thousand terabytes, of info to be processed and stored in as megabytes. So his dinosaur-ck computer was running like a super computer. Not bad for a ten year old who made the old fossil through his weekly allowance.

Back to the research information that Peter was look at. He was amazed at the things that they were working on. Some of the research, he was sure, he could use to help him in his extracurricular activities. Like the research on vibration induce voice modulator. The use of vibrations near the voice box could change the tone and pitch of one's voice. Yup, he was definitely going to use that no doubt about it seeing as he still in that awful stage in life called puberty. And let us not forget, the research on artificial intelligences. He was sure he could use that as a foundation to build his own A. help him monitor the city. He was so engrossed in the info, that he didn't hear someone calling out to him.

"Earth to Peter. Can you hear me, over?"

The voice called out once more, and this time Peter heard it. He looked up to see his only friend from school, standing in front of him and waving his hand in front of his face.

"Oh, Danny. Sorry man. I was look at some news article. My bad."

Peter apologized for ignoring Danny.

Danny, or his real name Daniel Evans, is a young African American teen. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, baggy cargo shorts, and now had blonde hair that was cut in a weird fashion. He would change hairstyles monthly, so Peter was used to it. Again he had one hand waving and the other was holding his skateboard.

Danny and Peter first met in their high school basketball tryouts. They were both so good at the sport that the coach offered them a spot on the varsity team, despite being freshmen. This got a lot of attention from the seniors on the varsity team, seeing as they felt that a couple of newcomers didn't deserve the spot compared to others who worked their way up through sweat and tears. This forced the two to them to form a friendship to survive the injustices of the seniors, but also to show them their worth on the court. And did they! They were so good together that some of the other teams often accused their school of cheating, but that was all in the past now.

"Hey, man. Are you trying to avoid your only friend?" asked Danny suspiciously.

"What! No, why would I do that?" Peter asked genuinely curious on the reason as why he would think that.

"Well, cuz you bailed on me on Saturday. And I was looking for you all day today." said Danny.

"What? Shit, sorry Danny, but didn't I send you a text?" lied Peter, since he completely forgotten that last Saturday was their monthly one-on-one match.

"Nope." Danny simply replied.

"Sorry again dude, but my cousin needed help for this big exam today, and I was stuck helping her study. You know how it is." Again Peter lied, when in reality he was working on his web formula all of Saturday.

"Again? Man, sometimes I think you're the one in college and not her." laughed Daniel.

"Ha, you're just saying that because you wish she was younger so you could hit on her." said Peter which stopped Danny in his tracks and caused him to snort from disbelief.

"That doesn't stop me from hit on her now." Danny proudly said, until he heard Peter's retort.

" Except for the fact that she doesn't like you." laughed Peter as he started to walk towards the exit of the school. Danny just cursed Peter out and followed him, swearing that one day she would see the error of her ways. Which caused both of them to laugh, again.

They walk out of the school and were headed to the bus stop, that Danny uses to go home, still talking about their weekend, when they heard a honk of a car. They turn their heads to see the source and saw that it was Teresa Parker in her old Honda Civic across the street.

"That's odd. Isn't she suppose to be in school?" asked Danny, knowing that she had classes today at college.

"Yeah, that is odd. Well I guess this is my stop. See ya." Peter said as he crossed the street to get in his cousin's car.

"Later!" yelled out Danny and then making eye contact with Teresa. He smiles and waves at her which she returns. He then continued towards the bus stop.

"Hey Tess, what up?" asked Peter as he enters the car.

Teresa Parker, or Tess as Peter calls her, is a twenty one year old, brown hair woman. She was waiting for Peter to close the car door before answering.

"No classes today. The school was hacked this weekend and now the school is closed until the cops investigate." said Teresa with a sigh. She then started the car and started the drive back home.

When they stop on the third street, Teresa remembered something and asked Peter about the Human Anatomy books he borrowed from her.

"I just needed to copy some info for a school project, and it's cheaper to print copies in school than a store. Here they are." Peter stated as he put the books he was carrying on the back seat of the car.

"Don't you think it's a little bit overkill to use college textbooks on a high school project?" asked Teresa.

"Nope." said Peter quickly, but she was right. It was overkill. That was if he was using the info for school. He instead was researching on the weak points on the human body, such as joints, nerve clusters, vital organs, etc. His previous fight with the devil left a painful reminder. He wasn't a skilled fighter and there was more to fighting than just hitting your opponent with brute force until they pass out. The fight, still fresh in his mind, showed just how much that statement was true. Peter, clearly had the upper hand. He had super powers, yet he still lost. The skills that the devil had were no joke. If he wanted, Peter would not be alive now, and the fact that the devil was using Peter's own strength against him scared him, but it didn't deter him. Using Teresa's books, Peter has noted some of the weak points of the human body. Now the problem was to find out how much strength he should be using. A big problem for him considering that he can lift a five ton bulldozer with relativity ease. He was thinking to test out the proper strength needed on the criminals without causing major damage or death.

His line of thought was broken when Teresa asked another question. "Hey did you get the application for that fancy school Mom wants you to attend?" Somehow, during the weekend, Gwen convinced Aunt May to let him join her school.

Peter reached into his backpack and pulled out some papers, showing her the applications."Yes, I have it right here. As well as the applications for the scholarship. They are all filled in, and I just need a responsible adult to sign them, so I can send them."

"Well where is a pen, so I can John Hancock them?" asked Teresa, which caused Peter to smirk at the obvious setup.

"First, you are driving. Second, you are not a responsible adult, and before you argue. The first kind of proves the second point." Peter stated, sagely.

All that Teresa was able to do was to curse a "smart ass" under her breathe as she continued to drive the chuckling hyena, next to her, home.

* * *

**Guess who is back? So all of me five followers can re-joys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I, Sadly, don't own Spider-Man. This is for fun and not for profit. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Way of the Spider: Chapter 4 **

**Dancing with the Devil in the Pale Moonlight:**

* * *

**Wednesday Night**

**Peter's Bedroom**

"Yes it works!" yelled Peter excitedly as the device he has been working on was finally functional. He quickly put the device around his neck and adjusted it, using the computer next to him.

"Testing, Testing. Wow this is going to take some time to get use to." This time Peter spoke, but his voice came out robotic like. That device was none other than the voice changer. He has been working on it for the last two days and now had a working prototype. The voice changer was made from the research and schematics he stole. He was able to build one, but it turn out to be too big to carry. He quickly got to work on making it smaller and after many tries, he has succeeded. The new mini-voice changer had some improvements that Peter has added, like a small sensor that turns off the device when he wasn't talking. To extend the battery life.

"She sells seashells by the seashore, she sells seashells by the seashore, she yells. Damn it, oh well. Now to use this to scare the criminals silly." Peter said in his new, cold, metallic ,and emotionless voice.

He turned to his closet door and opened it. He was looking for the bag he took from the drug dealer last Friday. "Found you." the still unfamiliar voice exclaimed. He opened it to see all the money he stolen from the drug dealer that night. He was not interested in the money, but on the potential leads on the Kingpin. "Now. Let's see what secrets you hide" Peter said as he turned to his computer with a cell phone's S.I.M. card on hand.

* * *

**Friday Night**

**High above the streets of Hell's Kitchen**

"Nothing!" Yelled Peter in his head. The reason for Peter's frustration was twofold. First reason was that the information that Peter got from the drug dealer last week, all lead to a dead end; meaning he had no new leads. So now he has to find the devil to find out more about the Kingpin of crime, which where lies the second problem. He, the devil, was nowhere to be found.

He was pissed off with his current situation. After letting all those people buy the drugs, in hopes of finding their source, it was all for nothing since there were no new leads. The cell S.I.M. card, had a couple of encrypted calls that Peter wasn't able decipher, which sucked. Then the license plate he took from the drug dealer was from a stolen car which was recovered then sold to a recycle company to be recycled. Then the devil hasn't appeared for the last two days and all the hopeful leads he thought he had lead to nothing.

He was brought out of his line of thought, when he got a glimpse of a man jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

It was the Devil.

Peter couldn't help, but smile, under the mask, as he thought that his luck was finally turning around. With one huge swing, he landed in front of the devil, blocking his way.

"Well, well, well, What do we have here?" Peter asked as the devil stopped his run and looked at him confused.

"Kid, is that you?" the devil asked which now confused Peter. Sure, he changed his voice, but his costume was still the same.

"Of course it's me. What are you blin-" Peter wasn't able to finish his question, as his spider-sense ringed and Peter was forced to jump out of the way.

**Thump, Thump, Thump!**

Three shurikens, throwing stars, lodged themselves on the ground, where Peter was just standing. Peter turned his head to see where they came from and found three Ninjas jumping to the roof that he and the devil were on. The ninjas were all dressed in black, with red trim lines on their clothes, and the only thing that differentiate them apart, was the weapons they were carrying. One had two swords, strapped to his back. The other had two daggers on his belt, and the last one, had two more shurikens in each hand.

"Friends of yours?" Questioned Peter, since they all appeared similar to the devil's garb, only the colors were different.

"Damn, they caught up to me" the devil cursed as he and Peter were forced to dodge more shurikens by jumping away from each other. That was just what the ninjas wanted as Peter and the devil were forced to fight one ninja each while the last one kept throwing shurikens at them. Peter was stuck with the ninja with the two swords.

"Hey Devil, your friends have a funny way of saying Hi!" Yelled Peter as he was dodged a slash to his chest. "Must be an European greeting?"

He ducked down to dodge a blade swipe aimed at his neck, only to jump to his right as more shuriken were being thrown at him. Jumping over the two bladed ninja, which Peter has royally dubbed him as Swords, to dodge his blades and shuriken. Peter was quickly becoming annoyed at their attacks. He kicked Swords, sending him flying across the rooftop, and fired a web line at the other ninja, now dubbed as Pain in the Butt. Pain in the Butt ducked under the web line, but that was what Peter wanted. Using the web line, he cross the distance between them, by jumping and pulling on the same line. He kneed the ninja with his right knee and then used his left leg to kick him, while still mid air. This attack send the ninja flying over the edge of the building. Peter quickly fired another web line, catching the ninja, and attaching the web on the ledge of the building's rooftop.

"That takes care of that. Now to help and ask the devil som-" his thoughts were again interrupted by his spider-sense, as he cart wheeled to his left. Swords was back again and continued to attack him.

"What?" Peter thought confusedly as he dodged Swords' slashes. "I'm pretty sure I hit him hard enough to knock him out." The ninja swung his left blade at Peter, but Peter caught him by the wrist with his right hand..

"Enough." Peter irritated commanded as he squeezed the wrist using all his might. This caused the wrist to break under the massive pressure that Peter was used. The ninja stiffened slightly under the pain, but brought his right blade down to cut his opponent. Quick as lightning, Peter released the broken hand and caught the other with his left hand. This time, instead of crushing the man's hand, Peter used his right hand to punch the elbow with an excessive amount of force, effectively breaking the arm. The onslaught wasn't over, as Peter sent a roundhouse kick to the man, once again sending him flying. Peter shot out another web line to the airborne ninja and pulled. The web stuck on the ninja's mask, and was pulled off. This surprised Peter, as he wanted to pull the ninja into another kick, only to unmasked the ninja.

"Oh well, he should be passed out by now from the pain" thought Peter as he turned to see what was happening with the devil. But he caught a glimpse of the ninja getting back up. Once again, Peter was shocked. Not only due to the fact that the man was getting up, but more so due to his face.

He only had one eye that seemed to be protruding out of his eye socket. Where his other eye should be was empty and rotten. He was pale and the flesh from his cheeks travelling towards his mouth was tearing apart, allowing Peter to see his teeth through the holes. He had no nose and had a few strands of hair still attached to his head. He was missing an ear and the other was bitten in half. He smelled of death and decaying flesh.

Zombies.

Peter couldn't believe it.

He was fighting Zombie Ninjas.

Zombjas.

"What the f* #? Zombie ninjas? How?" Peter yelled out in disbelief of what he seen. The ninja just popped the broken bones back into place, and put his mask back on.

"Kid, you need to kill them! You can't just disable them! They will just get back up and go after you once again!" the devil yelled out from the other end of the rooftop.

"NO, SH$* Sherlock, I noticed the zombies parading as ninjas!" Peter shouted angrily at the devil for not telling him that the undead were real, let alone, skilled at the fighting arts. This just proved that a real zombie apocalypse was coming and Peter felt foolish for not believing in it, or preparing for it. Like all those crazy people. Damn, maybe he should swing by the gun store and buy a shotgun.

Peter's spider-senses rang again and he ducked as more shuriken flew over him. "Of course he's back!" thought Peter as he turned around to see Pain in the Butt back on the roof, readying another volley of shuriken. Then once again his spider-sense rang as he had to dodge the ignored Swords' attack.

"Well it could be worse, kid!" Devil yelled out as he just snapped the neck of the ninja he was fighting with. The newly re-dead ninja was engulfed in a black mist and disappeared leaving nothing.

"You did not just say that out loud!" Peter incredulously yelled out.

And as to prove Peter right, eight more ninjas jumped onto the rooftop. Peter turned to glare at the devil which the devil responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I hate you." Grumbled Peter as he turned back to the Zombjas before him and proceeded to bash their heads in.

The next thirty minutes were hell on earth for Peter. He was able to dodge most of the attacks and was able to kill some of the Zombjas. The real problem was that when Peter or the devil "killed" one, more just showed up. This is how we find Peter and the devil, back to back, surrounded by a horde of undead assassins. That within itself is a scary thought.

"You... still alive.., kid" asked the out of breath devil as some of the ninjas that he failed to kill got up.

"Yup.., but.. Barely." respond an equally tried Peter. The same scene played out in front of Peter as the ninjas he injured got up. Peter was in a worse state compared to the devil, seeing as he had cuts all over his body from failed evasions.

"This is.. Bad.. normally I would be.. Able to run and.. Hide from them.., but." the devil didn't finished his sentence as he was struggling to catch his breath. The ninjas that got up started to realign their dislocated limbs back to place.

"But I'm here… Frig...My life." Peter was not as out of breath as the devil, but his cuts were starting to burn, more than normal. He noticed that when he first got a cut, his body started to move more sluggishly which continued as he received more cuts. The only explanation he could think of was that the Zombjas were using poisoned weapons. The Zombjas finished putting themselves back together and readied for another attack. Peter needed a plan to lose the ninja and fast. Some of the undead jumped to continue the attack on the masked vigilantes.

Peter kick the first one that got close, and punched the head off another ninja that used the first ninja as a diversion to attack him. Dodging a fatal stab to the stomach by side stepping to the left, Peter shot the ninja, that was sneaking behind him, on the face with his webs.

At that moment Peter had an epiphany.

"That is it! Devil, when I say jump. You jump as high as you can!" which the devil responded with an intelligent "uh." His response was not important, since Peter had a plan to survive the horde.

Kicking a ninja on the jaw and following with another kick to its chest caused it to be sent flying towards the others. The force of the kick was so strong that it even sent the other ninjas flying as well and toppling them to the ground. This left Peter some breathing room, as he reached for a new web cartridge and threw it up in the air. Some of the ninjas recovered, got up and attacked him again. Peter charged ahead, bobbing and weaving through ninja's attacks, looking for the final piece of his plan. After dodging a sword swipe, he found it. A ninja throwing shuriken. This brought a smile to Peter as he thought of the poetic justice that was about to happen.

With a mighty punch, Peter tore a hole through the ninja's chest, but before the ninja disappeared in black smog, Peter took a shuriken from the undead assassin. With the shuriken at hand, Peter yelled for the Devil to jump. Peter mustered all of his remaining strength and jumped to the airborne devil. As Peter got the devil, he send the shuriken to the web cartridge that was still in the air. Peter's strengthened jump had caused them to fly over the edge of the building when he reached the devil.

The punctured cartridge exploded. Sending its high pressured contents all over the rooftop. Entombing the horde of undead assassins with high strength webbing.

The free falling heroes were now in a predicament as the poison in Peter's system finally took its full effect, knocking him out unconscious. Peter's last sight was the cold, hard, and unforgiving ground racing towards him.

* * *

**Next Day**

**Unknown Location **

Peter awoke from his poisoned induced sleep to the smell of some sort of incense. Looking around, he didn't know where he was. The room was large, but was voided of any furniture. The only thing in the empty room was him and a small container, which held two lit incense candles. Peter got up from the floor and quickly regretted the movement, as his head started to pound in protest. He reached to comfort his head with his hand only discover that he was unmasked. He was missing his shirt as well, and was bandage.

"What happened?" questioned Peter to himself, not expecting anyone to hear him nor receive an answer to his question.

The door opened to his right, and a voice called out to him, "Ah, you're awake? So soon?"

The response caused him to turn to the source. Trying to focus his still, blurry vision on the source, he saw an old man walking into the room holding something in his hands. Peter seeing he could again some answers, directs his question to the old man which caused him to chuckle.

"You, my friend, just survived a lethal dose of viper poison. I thought you were a goner. Imagine my surprise to find a pulse. You must be a hard man to kill?" The man questioned but sounded more like a statement as he sat near Peter.

"It doesn't feel like that's true," He replied earning another chuckle. Peter then heard pouring water. Trying to see, Peter was able to observe the old man pouring a drink into a cup. "Here," the old man handed the cup to Peter. "It will help flush out the venom," which Peter proceeded to drink. The awful bitter taste caused a coughing fit."Don't complain, it is medicine. It is supposed to taste bad."

"Well then, this is one hell of a cure. I think it can cure cancer with a taste like that." retorted Peter as he downed the rest of the tea.

"With that out of the way, who are you?" asked Peter. The medicine was working fast as he was finally able to see the old man. The man was indeed old, late fifties to early sixties by the looks. He had grey, but a full set of hair. From the looks, he was Asian or from Asian descent.

"It is considered good manners to introduce oneself, before asking the name of the other person. But seeing as you were wearing a mask, you wouldn't give out that information out easily, no?" The man said "Well, my name is Shang-Chi, young man. And before you ask, you are in my house. Now that I answered two of your questions, may I ask two of my own?"

At this Peter got worried that Shang-Chi was going to ask for his identity or worse, a number to call his guardian. Aunt May would kill him before asking questions. Despite his worries, he nodded and the man asked away.

"Where did you learn to fight?" that threw Peter off, but he still answered nonetheless. "Nowhere. I, well, taught myself based on movies and fight video games." This answer got Peter a "Hmn, interesting." from the older man.

Shang-Chi stared at Peter in disbelief as he heard his answer and contemplated only to bring silence between them as the minutes dragged on. After a while, he asked his last question, "Okay then, would you like to learn how to fight?"

This was met with the ever intelligent, "UH," response from Peter. He wasn't expecting that question in a million years, but before he could voice his confusion, Shang-Chi continued.

"What? Think this old man can't teach you how to fight? Well you would be wrong, young man, for as you see, I was the one that taught Matthew how to fight." Shang-Chi said with a smile, but it was short lived, by Peter's confused question,

"Who?"

"Oh sorry, you may know him by his codename, Daredevil." This caused Peter to look at the old man with wide eyes at the revelation of the devil's name and master.

"This old man trained the Devil and now wants to train me" thought Peter, still not believing Shang-Chi.

"What's the catch?" Peter asked as he knew that every good deal almost always comes with one. Every good legal contract always have conditions and terms that apply and be meet in order for it to be valid. It was the same with deals. There is always some benefit to be reaped by making deals.

The reply to his question caused Shang-Chi to laugh, again. "You're smart to question my motives, but I assure you that we have been look at you for quite awhile now. Matthew has been trailing you for the last week and the fight you just survived has increased our interest towards you. Not many can survive an attack from the Chase with little to no training. You see, we are a part of an old organization that has been fighting the injustices of the world for many years. We can provide you with training and information on the one you are looking for. The Kingpin."

At the word Kingpin, Peter became serious and focused his full attention to the old man. "We can help you stop him. Stop his hold on New York." added Shang-Chi.

"All we ask is to let us help you. You have potential, young man. Don't waste it. Join us." finished Shang-Chi as he extended his right hand to Peter.

Peter was a bit overwhelmed with everything. This was happening way too fast for him to even wrap his head around. First was the fight with the undead assassins and now he was offered to join a secret organization. He had too much questions. This was all changing his view on the world he had, but truth be told, he needed the help. He hasn't been making any progress on finding and taking down the Kingpin. Sure he has been at this for only two weeks, but still. The Kingpin covered his tracks very well. The devil, in their last fight together, has said that the Kingpin had strong bodyguards. And if, the Zombjas were any indication, he was right. Plus they had more information on his target. Let us add, that Peter has no idea on how much time he was out. They could have used his blood from the injuries he got, to find out who he really is under the mask. That would mean his aunt and cousin were not safe if he would decline their invitation to join.

With a tried sigh Peter reached out to Shang-Chi's hand and shook it.

"Peter, Peter Parker." He said his name to Shang-Chi in which he replied with a smile.

"Welcome Peter to the Hand."

* * *

**Meanwhile, Back on the rooftop.**

All the undead were still struggling to free themselves from the webbing. They have been trying to escape their entombment for the last couple of hours without much success. Some that were able to free a limb would just stick themselves again on the webbing. It was quite the conundrum they were in.

**Thump **

The sound caught the attention of the struggling ninjas. There on the ledge of the building stood another ninja. He had the same black attire, but he had green trims instead of the red the others had. When the entombed ninjas saw who he was, they kneeled to him, well the ones that were able to.

He hopped off the ledge and onto the webbing. He proceeded to walk to the nearest trapped ninja to touch the webbing on him. He managed to rip a piece of the webbing that was on the ninja. With him rubbing the web on his fingers he said, "Kumo" (Spider). He then turned his attention to the same ninja that was still entrapped and with a punch, he killed the ninja, freeing him in the process. He then turned to the ledge he was just on, and walked towards it. As he was getting closer to the ledge, more ninjas appeared on it. He told the newly appeared ninjas, to kill the ones that were trapped, as he jumped and disappeared over the ledge. The ninjas on the ledge pulled out shuriken and send a volley to the trapped ones, killing them all, before they too jumped to follow their master.

* * *

**Here is another one. Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter and remember, an author fuel are the comments. Stay golden guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I'm late. See the note at the end to find out why. As always, I don't own Spider-man. If I did Peter would be married and helping raising the next generation of spider theme hero(es). Hate it or love, please support the official release. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sunday morning**

* * *

**Yawn**

Peter was yawning as he was walking on the streets of Hell's Kitchen, heading to the address that Shang-Chi gave him last night. Since he lived in Queens for most of his life, he had the address, write on a small piece of paper, on one hand and his phone on the other to see if his is heading in the right direction. He was also carrying a duffel bag that had all his Scarlet Spider gear. For some reason, Shang-Chi asked him to bring them with him today.

Last night, after the poison was fully flushed out of his system, Peter went home. Luck was in his side as he survived the poison and was not catch by his Aunt, since she was working a late shift. He can survive a million difference poison attacks and it will not compare to the wrath his aunt would unleash on him. That thought actual send chills down his spine.

"Your destination is to the left" Peter's phone said making him check the phone and paper again. The place was an old looking, yet simple two story red brick building. The building had a sign that read Nelson's Gym. Not something Peter expected for a secret ninja training facility, but you know what they say about judging a book by its cover. With a sigh, Peter crossed the street to head in.

* * *

**Inside of Nelson's Gym**

Peter just entered and his disbelief grew more.

Free weight machines covered the gym from wall to wall. There were an entrance to another room on other side of room. The smell of sweet was strong in the air, as well as the loud grunts of a man, clearly lifting more weights than he can handle. Tearing away from the noise, Peter was able to see two more men using a bench press. One was telling the other not to give up, while the other struggled under the weight he was benching. On the far wall was a man failing to hold a conversation with a woman that was running on the treadmill. All in all it was just a normal gym. Peter didn't know if he could ask someone there, because they didn't look to be a part of the Hand. Just your everyday gym patrons. As if answering to Peter's unspoken prayer, he heard someone calling to him.

"Hey, kid. Do you need help or something?" it was a voice of a man that was to the right of him. The man was behind a counter. He, by the looks, was in his late twenties, with both hair and eyes the same color, black. He also had a sweaty, forum fitting grey t-shirt on. On the counter, there was a half eaten salad, which Peter assumed he was eating. And if to prove of the gym scene, he was ripped, like a pro-footballer.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet someone here" answered Peter, still unsure if he was in the right location.

"Wait, you're Peter, right?" asked the man which peter responded with a nodded. "Matt, asked me to point you to the right direction, if I saw you. Ok, just head to the other room on the back. There you will see a staircase. Head upstairs and the first door on the left, that is where Matt is at." replied the man with him pointing to the back room.

"Thank you..ammm."

"Oh sorry, the name is Foggy Nelson." the now named man said, extending his right hand to Peter, which he shake it. As Peter ended the handshake, he noticed a flyer on the counter. It was a flyer to promote the gyms self defense classes. After reading the contents of the flyer, he had a idea.

Since Shang-Chi asked Peter to be trained, Peter has been unable to think of an excuse for his aunt. At first he thought of telling his aunt the true, but he quickly changed his mind as he knew that would be a bad idea. He then tried to think of some lies to cover him, but couldn't make one up that will be convincing enough to cover him when he arrive home with bruise. But by using this flyer, he can say he is taking self defense classes. Technically he wasn't lying to his aunt, so it was a win-win for him.

Taking a flyer and storing it in his packets, Peter turned and headed to where Matt.

* * *

**Upstairs of the gym**

Peter got to the door and knocked on it twice. Which he heard a "Enter," as a reply. He entered the room through the creaking door and was greeted with the sound of an old ceiling fan running on its last legs. The room was small, but it worked well as an office. There was a three person leather sofa face you were you enter the room with a portrait of some far away landscape hanging above it. To the right of the room was a desk with a computer on it. Above the desk, on the back wall, were some diplomas that were framed and hanged proudly. To the left of the desk was a bookcase filled with books and files. All in all the room looked like any other small office, almost like a P.I. office seen in Television.

"So you're Peter?" asked a man sitting behind the desk, as he got up to get a better look at Peter. The man was a twenty something white male, with brown hair. He had a full three piece suit on, all black with a white dress shirt, and a red tie. The only thing that was off was the red sun glasses the man was wearing, indoors.

"And you're the Matt, the Devil?" asked Peter suspiciously. The man just nodded and moved around his desk to be in front of Peter. He use said desk to support him as he leaned on it and crossed his arms in front of him.

As Matt got comfortable he asked Peter, "Did you bring all of your equipment?" Peter just grabbed the duffel bag strip that was over his shoulder and said yes.

"Good, Now hand it over." commended Matt as he extended his hand in front of Peter.

"Wait, What?" was all Peter was able to say before Matt said, " From this day forward your night time excursions are over, Peter Parker."

* * *

**Holly molly, What is happening? Why is Matt, still, trying to stop Peter from becoming a bad-ass superhero? Find out next time, on Way of Spider!**

**Now for the note. Guys and Gals, I have been rewriting this chapter since the last update. The flow of the story, felt wrong when I read/ write it, for some reason. Don't get me wrong, I have BIG(HUUUGE) plans for this story. I'm talking about 5-7 story arcs for Peter alone. (HINT, HINT) Back to the dilemma, so I decided to break the chapter into two parts. And it works! The story flows better, and I now blame black magic for it working. So with this new revelation and been promoted to a level 7 black wizard, which I still don't know how that happen, I will now make my chapters shorter. I'm sorry of some of you guys and gals that don't like it, but with this I'll be able to upload a chapter more frequently. (Twice a month, I think) **

**So thanks for the support you guys.(817 views) Stay golden guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys, Here is the next installment of Way of the Spider, but first. Who saw Homecoming? And what are your thoughts on the MCU Spidey? All I can say is WOW! That is how you write a Spider-Man story. But at last, Hate or love it, we still need to support the official release.[sigh]**

**And as always, I don't own Spider-Man, but if I did. Peter would show off more of his intelligence. That or living in a private island from all the money I would be making. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last Time:**

"_Did you bring all of your equipment?" Peter just grabbed the duffle bag strip that was over his shoulder and said yes._

"_Good, Now hand it over." commended Matt as he extended his hand in front of Peter. _

"_Wait, What?" was all Peter was able to say before Matt said, " From this day forward your night time excursions are over, Peter Parker."_

* * *

**Sunday In Matt's Office**

What was the word Peter was looking for?..._Stupefy_, ah yes, that was the word that would best describe the look that he was making at Matthew.

"Okay, wait, you want me to stop being the Scarlet Spider, meanwhile I'm in training?" asked a still confused Peter, but Matt's response didn't help him lose that confusion.

"No, you will stop being this Scarlet Spider and live your life like any other normal teenager." demanded Matt, which causes a fit of laugher from Peter.

"Normal? Hahaha, you said normal." Peter continued to laugh, "Tell me Matt, In what mess up world do you live in, where a normal teenage can jump three stories high and punch a hole through a concrete wall."

"The choice is yours on how you use your powers, but if you continue to be a vigilante, or worse, become one of those so called super villains, I will stop you," the laughter stopped instantly as Matt moved closer to Peter's face as he continued the threat, " even if I have to expose you to the world."

Once Matt was done with his threat and thinking he finally stop the teen from making a huge mistake, he move away from Peter and headed behind his desk to continue his work. He was about halfway there when laughter once more filled the room. Matt just turned to Peter, confused at the reaction Peter was having.

"Wow! You nearly got me," said Peter as he wiped away some tears. Matt's responded with a stern look, well as stern as someone wearing sunglasses can give.

"Wait you are serious?" Peter just chuckle, "It would have work, your threat, if not for four reasons. One, I know your identity as well. Two, from the diplomas on the wall, I can tell you're an attorney. Three, with a quick Google search I can see if the devil attack anyone involved in your cases. Last but not least, I'm just a kid, you have more to lose if our identity were to get out." Peter finished his threat with a smirk.

With a heavy sigh, Matt moved his hand to take off his sunglasses. He wished he didn't relive his past, but if it stopped the kid, it would be worth it.

With the eye wear off, Matt looks directly at Peter. What Peter saw, made the smuggest leave him. Around Matt's eyes were vein-y scars, almost as if veins were about to pop out of his skin. The eyes were in worse condition. The whites of the eyes were covered with green veins extending to the center of the eye. His Iris had a sickly blue color to them with the same green veins running over them.

"What?...Your eyes...Are you blind?" Peter manage to said as his mind was racing miles a minute with questions and every encounter he had with Matt. It wasn't adding up, Matt as the Devil, he was some ninja that can kick anyone's ass. But blind, that is just insane. He can fight without the most used sense that humans use. _Mind Blown_.

Matt just sat down before cryptically saying "Yes, I'm not able to see like any other person, and it wasn't cause I was born this way. Oh no, this was my physical proof that this lifestyle will take more out of you than you can give."

Peter didn't know what to say. He was completely stunned. Speechless. All he could do was to look at the ground before him. Not knowing what to do, till he feel it. _RAGE_.

The fire deep in him started to boil over, like an animal clawing to be free. It came from the deepest part of his memory. The hatred he has for the Devil in front of him, who is trying to stop him, for the world that preys on the weak, meanwhile rewarding the strong with more strength, and for his lost. The pain that is the main fuel for this raging inferno that has no end in sign.

Still looking toward the ground and with that anger burning inside, Peter whispered," That's it." Clearly Matt was not expecting that response as he asked Peter to speak louder.

"Is that it, or do you have some sob story to add to this?" Peter response shocked Matt, but Peter wasn't done just yet.

"You think I don't know how dangerous it is to be doing this? Do you think I'm doing this to be like the Ultimates, like some fan boy? NO! God no. I do this because no one cares. At least it feels like no one cares." the beginning of Peter retort was more like a yell, but ended in a whisper, as he once again relived the painful memory of his losses, while still being helpless to stop them, even with his power.

**CLAP. CLAP. CLAP.**

The clapping sound was coming from behind Peter. He quickly turned around to see Shang-Chi clap. This surprised Peter for a second since he didn't know when he got in the room, or behind him. But then he remembered that the old man was some grand master of ninjas, so with a sigh, he relaxed his body.

"That was a god answer young Parker. Not the best, but passable." The old man said as he stopped clapping.

The way Shang-Chi said that statement, intrigued Peter. He asked, "Wait passed? As in a test pass?"

"Yes." This response caused Peter to raise an eyebrow, which Shang-Chi explained, " What? You think just because I asked you to be trained under me, you would be handed everything? No, no, that isn't how the world works, neither the Hand."

Shang-Chi moved to the couch that was to Peter's left side and sat down. "That was a test, to see if you have the most important attribute, needed for us to teach you." This confused Peter. He was think what this important attribute the old man was talking about. _' Let's see. A ninja suit? Superpowers? Being an all around Badass? Being the chosen ONE?' _

Shang-Chi saw the confused look that Peter had and said, "Determination. That is the attribute that all Hand ninjas have." The response deflated Peter's ego, but Shang-Chi didn't notice as he continued, "Without determination, you will not survive the rigorous training or the lifestyle that follow it. So you pass for now."

"Okay, so what now then?' asked Peter, which Shang-Chi answered, " Now, you will be trained by Matthew. We need you to be up to speed before we sent you to be trained in our training facility. Be grateful, young Parker, not every newbie gets to train under as master like Matthew. "

As the grandmaster finished his answer, he got up and headed towards the door. As he put a hand on the door handle, he turn his head to Peter and said, "One more thing. You will hand in your suit and will not participate in any crime fighting actives." Before Peter had a chance to argue, the old man continued, "We do not want you to be hurt out there, by using a technique or tactic you have not fully mastered. So until we say it is okay, you will be 'grounded'." With his command stated, Shang-Chi went out of the room.

Peter turned to Matt, which he was still behind his desk, and said, "Guess this is yours." Peter put the duffle bag on the desk. Matt got up and put his hand out, which Peter shook. "Welcome to Hell." Peter stop the handshake and look at Matt with a deadpan face and said, "You're taking this Devil gimmick too far, you know that, right?"

Matt replayed with a small smirk and a shrug of the shoulders.

* * *

**ANNND Done! So Peter just passed the first test of many to come. Hopefully they aren't too hard for him to pass, but we'll see. So what do you guys think so far on the story, the student/mentor relationship Peter and Matt are going to have, Peter joining the Hand, Or Who is the Spider-Man that inhabits this world? We will find out, but I would like your input.**

**Also, Thank you guys for the support we are up to 1,040 views! And as always, Stay Golden Guys.**

* * *

**Next Time On Way of the Spider:**

**We drive into the hellish train Matt has in store for our young hero, as well learn a little about this Peter's past and what makes him tick. So Join us Next time!**


End file.
